<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Time of the Month - No the OTHER ONE by Thiocyanate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022004">That Time of the Month - No the OTHER ONE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate'>Thiocyanate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dating, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Sex, Love, Were-Creatures, lesbian werewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a girl and her werewolf girlfriend having some fun in the woods *wink wink*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, werewolf/human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Time of the Month - No the OTHER ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya and Clara were sprawled out on a picnic blanket, staring up at the canopy of trees. It was Clara who propositioned a picnic, she loved to surprise her girlfriend with a romantic gesture every now and again.</p><p>“Two girls, laying in a forest, zero feet apart because we’re totes gay” Clara grinned, rolling onto her side to face Arya. Arya rolled her eyes “if you say that one more time I swear I’ll--” Clara cut her off by planting a chaste kiss on her lips. </p><p>“You’ll what?”</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me Clara” Arya sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“Well then we should at least have some fun first!” Clara said as she started slowly unbuttoning her blouse, being a tease.</p><p>“I don’t think we should, it’s, uh, my time of the month” Arya said flatly, averting her eyes to the ground.</p><p>“That doesn’t bother me you know” Clara said cheekily. </p><p>“Are you sure? It’s already dark out. Why do you always insist on coming out at night?” Arya said</p><p>“It’s not like we don’t know our way back” Clara pointed out.</p><p>“You’re right” Arya said as she pulled off her bra, revealing a battered sports bra. The only suitable clothes for the occasion, really.</p><p>Clara took her sweet time unbuttoning the rest of her scarlet blouse. </p><p>“Hurry up already! Stop teasing me!” Arya growled.</p><p>“Ooh, you sound feral” Clara winked. </p><p>That was it. Arya snapped.</p><p>The sound of bones crunching echoed through the once quiet forest as Arya’s body twisted and morphed into something more beastly. </p><p>There, standing at over 8 feet in height with fangs bigger than Clara’s fingers, was a werewolf.<br/>
Clara’s werewolf. </p><p>Arya.</p><p>“Oh it’s this time of the month” Clara said “even better”</p><p> Clara discarded her blouse and walked to Arya. She grabbed her snout and kissed between her eyes. </p><p>“Fuck me like an animal”</p><p>Immediately Clara was tossed to the ground and pinned on her back. Her lacy black bra was cut off my Arya’s claws, but she was careful to not hurt Clara.</p><p>Arya licked Clara’s left nipple very slowly, carefully. Clara, irritated with the teasing piped up “you’re a werewolf, stop giving me kitten licks!”</p><p>Taking the encouragement, Arya started aggressively licking and sucking, allowing her teeth to ever so slightly graze Clara’s breast. When she let up, Clara’s breast was red and puckered, with small red marks where her teeth dug in -- not enough to break skin.</p><p>Arya nuzzled herself between Clara’s breasts for a minute before giving an equal amount of attention to the other breast. Or she tried to, after a few minutes Clara grabbed her by the fur and pulled her off. “Just get on with it!” she panted.</p><p> </p><p>Arya literally ripped the shorts and panties off Clara, “accidentally” grazing her claws against Clara’s thighs. </p><p>Arya’s cold nose grazed Clara’s clit, sending a shudder through her. Without warning, Arya shoved her tongue completely inside of Clara, eliciting a yelp. She dragged her tongue back out lazily, ignoring Clara’s whimpers for more. As she continued her brutal pace, Clara arched her back up and started grinding into Arya’s snout, so Arya grabbed her waist and pinned her hips down, slightly digging in her claws.</p><p>Clara squealed.<br/>
She sounds like prey -- Arya thought -- so I’m going to devour her.</p><p>Arya began pumping her tongue at a much faster rate, and made sure to drag her snout along Clara’s clit as she did so. </p><p>“I-I-I’m so clo--” was all Clara managed to squeak before she lost control completely. Gasping and crying out as she lost herself in the pleasure of the moment.</p><p>Arya wasn’t finished with her yet. She was moaning and writhing under Arya’s grasp, the overstimulation being a beautiful agony. Though her body squirmed away, Clara didn’t dislike it.</p><p>She quickly lost herself in the pleasure again, barely able to breathe from the intensity of what she was feeling. </p><p>Clara was given some time to actually recover this time, as Arya decided to grind herself against Clara’s thigh. After a few minutes of animalistic rutting, Arya’s body tensed up and she howled with her release.</p><p>After a minute of quiet, the only sound being the heavy panting of a woman and her werewolf lover, Arya threw Clara over her shoulder and began trekking home. The walk took about 15 minute normally, but only takes about half that when you’re a werewolf with hyper-muscular legs. It would take about 2 minutes if she ran, but she wanted Clara to be as comfortable as possible.</p><p>When they got home Clara had to unlock the door due to a certain lack of opposable thumbs and fine motor coordination on Arya’s behalf. Once the door was opened, Clara hopped into Arya’s arms bridal-style, where Arya took her up to bed. </p><p>She laid a half-sleeping Clara onto the bed and nuzzled herself against her until she fell asleep. Once she was sure that Clara was asleep, she got up and ran outside. She ran and ran until she could barely see the house in the distance, and then she let out a howl of triumph. </p><p>It’s time to hunt.</p><p>Clara stood awake in their house. Despite how far Arya was, Clara heard her howling. </p><p>Clara knew that howl, that was Arya. As she thought about her lycan lover, she smiled to herself, revealing her long fangs.</p><p>“Not the time of the month I expected” she said to herself “but I’m not complaining”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp<br/>Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>